Turbomachines are known, for example conventional steam turbines or gas turbines, in the forms of construction of which, normally, the conversion of energy takes place by means of what are known as blade cascades or blade wheels which drive the rotor of the turbomachine with an action fluid, for example steam or hot gas flows through the turbomachine. The blade cascades used in this case have the function, in the flowing action fluid, of converting pressure energy into kinetic energy and converting kinetic energy into mechanical energy. These blade cascades are conventionally designed as moving blade cascades fastened to the rotor or as guide blade cascades in the casing.